Ursula Callistis
|Gender = Female |Country = Britain |Hair Color = Dark Blue (As Ursula) Red (As Shiny Chariot) |Eye Color = Red |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Teacher Entertainer (former) |Relatives = |Friends = |Movie = Movie 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = Alexis Nichols}} , also known by the stage name is a character in Little Witch Academia. She is the astrology teacher at Luna Nova Academy and the mentor (and idol) of the young witch Atsuko Kagari. Appearance Ursula is a mature woman with back-length dark blue hair tied with what appears to be bandages just before the end, forming a small ponytail over her right shoulder. She has red eyes with white pupils and fair skin complexion. She wears the default uniform of Luna Nova's staff: a dark purple hooded dress reaching to her knees with long wide sleeves, a red flame-like design in the bottom, and a single brown strap on the chest area, and the dress' inside has a red color; a simple black choker; a dark purple witch hat with a dark blue band decorated with a red feather and a golden crescent-shaped object; knee boots with a deep dip and red tips; and black-framed oval glasses which usually obscure her eyes due to reflecting light. As Shiny Chariot, her hair was shorter and had a red tone similar to her eyes. Her hair was parted to the middle so as not to fall over her eyes, but part of it fell between her eyes. She also had bangs framing the sides of her face and curving in, and neck-length hair curving out on the back of her head. She wore a white jacket with sleeves similar to her current uniform's which doesn't cover her armpits, clavicles, cleavage, navel and part of her back, giving it a similar appearance to a corset or vest, coattails on the sides of her hips; and two blue buttons keeping everything together; a blue skirt; a brown belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle; blue thigh-highs (which appear to be folded over themselves); white boots with a diamond-like shape in the tip, two parallel button right under it, and a red tip and heels; a white witch hat with a blue band and a red-and-blue diamond or spade-like symbol with a golden star in the middle; and also a red cape with a brown strap and golden buttons. Personality During her early years, Chariot was similar to Akko in that she also had a happy-go-lucky demeanor and is very passionate about magic, shown in the picture when she was enthusiastically holding up the trophy after winning the broom race. Also similar to Akko, she tended to be clumsy and inattentive as shown when she mucked up a concoction during Fundamentals of Magic Pharmaceuticals. After the fountain rejects her, she started to work harder and began taking magic more seriously, eventually earning the fountain's powers for her determination and dedication. Chariot also finds a true pleasure in entertaining people such as forming flying paper birds for children, which led to her becoming a magic performer under the name "Shiny Chariot". As a professor she takes the pseudonym "Ursula". She is calm and patient and quick to act in in situations of danger. She is a very caring person, especially towards her students, help them in anyway she can, particularly with regard to Akko. As a former entertainer, Ursula knows how to excite and control the public, as shown when the golem went berserk during the parade and she calmed down the crowd by making them believe it was all part of the show. Even after her school days, she still tends to be clumsy and somewhat "uncouth", which bothers the other teachers, especially Finnelan, who is also bothered that Ursula is "too kind" to her students. Ursula has brief lapses of self-reflection whenever someone brings up Shiny Chariot. Plot Background Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade TV Series Relationships Atsuko Kagari At their first meeting, Ursula discovered that the lost Claiomh Solais had returned for Akko. With Ursula's guidance Akko revived the first word of Arcturus. Understanding the significance of this, Ursula took it upon herself to become the young witch's mentor. While kind and patient from the start, as Ursula got to know Akko her affection for her grew, seeing in her a kindred spirit. Ursula soon became a sisterly, almost maternal figure to Akko, giving her the respect of a peer while looking out for her as a guardian. She fiercely defends Akko when other teachers disparage her as a magically inept troublemaker, knowing Akko's good heart and potential as an amazing witch. While she is somewhat uncomfortable when Akko talks about her hero Shiny Chariot, she is also moved by it. As she continues her mission to teach Akko the Seven Words of Arcturus, she promised to reveal her identity one day. Diana Cavendish Ursula recognizes Diana's immense knowledge of magic, while Diana respects Ursula as a teacher. Although Diana adored Chariot as a child, she later regards her with little respect, although it is possible (per the original movies) that she is still a fan. Diana is also unaware of Ursula and Shiny Chariot being the same witch. Lotte Yanson Ursula and Lotte are on positive terms as seen when they were walking down the hallway together along with Sucy. Lotte doesn't know Ursula is Shiny Chariot that Akko admires. Sucy Manbavaran Ursula and Sucy are on positive terms as seen when they were walking down the hallway together along with Lotte. Sucy doesn't know that Ursula is Shiny Chariot that Akko admires. Finnelan Finnelan seems to be Ursula's superior and Ursula tends to be chastised by Finnelan several times. While not shown, Ursula seems to have a negative view of Finnelan as a teacher due to Finnelan's biased view on magic and prejudice against magically untalented students. Finnelan's incredibly simplified mindset irritates Ursula, and her dislike of Finnelan began to surface as she furiously berates Finnelan for wanting Akko to be expelled due to her lack of talent. Woodward Woodward was one of the Nine Old Witches who founded Luna Nova Academy as well as Ursula's mentor. She taught Ursula that people don't get what they want but what they had put effort through their experiences, a teaching that she would later pass to Akko. Woodward entrusted to Ursula to make sure that Akko will fully wake up the rest of the Seven Words of the Arcturus in order to break the seal of Grand Triskellion. Abilities and Equipment Despite having a poor start as a student of magic, in time she managed to become a great witch, enough to acquire the great magic power of the stars. Currently, Ms. Ursula is an exceptional magic user, powerful enough to perform various amazing magical feats during her show as Shiny Chariot. However, she actually chooses to limit how much she uses her magic to keep her identity a secret. She is an user of the Magic of Stars, an unique magic which has unknown yet powerful abilities. Although is unknown if it is related to the former skill, Ursula is well-versed in Astrology, which is used to see the future. By using her wand, Ursula can project beams and even large orbs of energy suspended in the air (which the first one could become in great explosions while using the Shiny Rod in its offensive form), in addition to shape energy into the form of fairies or birds during her shows as Shiny Chariot. She usually changed the form of her own body during her shows such as obtaining great wings on her back or the half of a horse's body, apart of being able to reverse the effects of this magic as seen with Andrew Hanbridge. She is also able to repair a broken object in conjunction with a magic powder to improve its effectiveness, levitate objects or people and move them as she wishes, and knows several magic lenguages. In the past she demonstrated great broom flying abilities. Shiny Rod A powerful wand that has amazing unknown abilities. She can transform it into a broom, as well as into a bow and create an arrow from thin air. Also, can increase the power of spells when used. Broom She has a straw broom with a crescent moon-like design in one end. It is likely modeled after the Big Dipper. Voice actors |en=Alexis Nichols |fr_eu=Marie-Noëlle Hébrant |it=Renata Bertolas |pt_br= (as Ursula) (as Shiny Chariot) |es_la=Carolina Villanueva (as Ursula) Doris Cuevas (as Shiny Chariot)}} Quotes * (Shiny Chariot) "Are you ready to journey into the world of magic?" * (Shiny Chariot) "Never forget, a believing heart is your magic." Trivia * "Ursula" means "little bear", derived from a diminutive form of the Latin word "ursa" (she-bear).Behind the Name: Meaning, origin, and history of the name Ursula * In the Brazilian and Latin American dub of the first OVA, Ursula and Shiny Chariot have different voice actresses. This could be due to the producers of the dub not realizing that they are indeed the same person. As Shiny Chariot has no speaking lines in The Enchanted Parade, it's currently unknown if the mistake was noticed and fixed. * Shiny Chariot shares some visual resemblance with Tabasa/Tessa, a Master level witch from Capcom's fighting game "Warzard/Red Earth". * She is the only teacher referred to by her given name rather than her surname. * Despite her ways to use magic for her show's special effects were greatly criticised by the witch community, her true reasons for leaving her entertainment career are currently unknown, not knowing if they are related with the former statement. Gallery Official art Ursula Design.png Ursula sheet.png|Ursula's character design from the official website. Shiny chariot magical festa.jpg|A poster of Shiny Chariot. Ursula and Chariot SD art.png|SD art of Ursula and Chariot from the official anime website. IMG_0197.PNG|Hero and Dreamer IMG_0211.PNG|Vision? Screen captures Shiny Chariot.jpg|As Shiny Chariot Shiny arc.jpg|Shiny Chariot using the Shiny Arc. Professor.jpg|Helping the students flee from the Ancient Dragon. Ursula megaphone.png|Trying to calm down the civilians by pretending the giant is part of the parade. Large.jpg|During her school days. Ursula_eyes.png|Thinking about Akko. WitchTV_06_8.jpg|Failing in a potion class. WitchTV_06_10.jpg|Marveling at some children. Animated gifs Ursula Akko Lotte and Shiny Rod.gif|Ursula when Akko shows her the Shiny Rod. Sosom.gif|Ursala teaching Akko magic 467aa7e6dd.gif|Chariot saving akko References es:Ursula Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Staff